User talk:KaharZamet
Archives: 1, 2 When leaving a message, please create a new section (unless replying to another section) and leave your signature. Thank you. Nathaniel Edwards and an inappropriate link ="FAT BLACK LADY FALLS DOWN 2"= Nathaniel.Edwards22 posted an inappropriate link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5Gulk8ysMQ which led to a video titled the words in the white background. Claiming it was funny that a fat, black, woman fell down. As your first act of being new moderator on this wikia... I believe it is in your best interest to bann him considering he has already evaded bann before. Unban 2.0 ok i ask to be unbanned about the same time you became moderator, so this took a while. any ways it's diving me crazy not being able to talk to my friends. I won't spam any more. so please. btw I redact any previous statements. Sergeant Jonathan Archer, AEF Command MP Command. (talk) 16:41, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to burst your bubble, but Kahar was made mod just under a day before you got banned. Almighty Lord and Preserver of Peace, Kantor (talk) 16:50, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if I wasn't watching the local news. I wasn't even banned by Kahar, but Bane told me to go here. and what does it matter anyways. Sergeant Jonathan Archer, AEF Command MP Command. (talk) 17:00, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Lexi Bypassing Izzi bypassing yep, got a cap for ya. -Price- talk 23:37, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Batman (talk) 22:07, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Why did you ban me again? Could you please unban me from chat?? I did not have it on this chat. I did it on a different chat. I am telling the TRUTH. Can you please tell BorskW1999 to meet me on my wiki chat when you see him and tell him I am banned for a week on this chat please? ~LexiTanoCute Price (if he posted this) is know (as you can tell) to crop. if some to be banned base on a screen shot I think needs to be full page. just a suggestion. Sir Archer, Editor of Pages. 02:24, January 24, 2015 (UTC) My Brotha I don't usually snitch on people but I caught this dude slipping o_o Dat Signature Tho? Admiral Atom™ o_o™ (Talk) 19:55, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey buddy recently on chat Zurros Shadeboarder was bullying/harassing/disrespecting me. You probably know why, but keep in mind I already had my punishment for what I did and I moved on. Request Kahar, I would put this message on Bane's talk page; but it seems that he no longer handles chat related business. As you have known since you have been talking to me for the long two years I have been banned, I have matured greatly since the last time I visited chat; and I haven't even tried socking for almost a year. As you may have guessed; I am requesting my infinite chat ban end, I doubt my request will be accepted; but it is worth a shot. I'm Back :) (talk) 22:24, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Dear Kahar Zamet. I am sorry I said bad words on the chat. I am sorry your chat filter is innafective and did not catch my foul language. Please un bann me. -from your great friend DEVGRU Borsk Bypassing 'Borsk' was bypassing in chat. Almighty Lord and Preserver of Peace, Kantor 17:52, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Really should need full page picture. But it looks to be in order in this case. Sir Archer, Editor of Pages. 21:42, February 9, 2015 (UTC) *A full picture definitely would be better, but so long as all the rule breaking is caught, it's fine. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 21:56, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey why did get bannedZurros Shadeboarder (talk) 23:06, February 9, 2015 (UTC)zurros shadeboarder Where's the proofZurros Shadeboarder (talk) 03:14, February 10, 2015 (UTC)zurros shadeboarder Re: Possible Vandalism Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Bane7670 (talk) 18:26, February 10, 2015 (UTC) You honestly think I said that it was edited clearly I wouldn't say that I know what I said and that I didn't sayZurros Shadeboarder (talk) 20:38, February 10, 2015 (UTC)zurros shadeboarder I'm telling you it was edited I didn't say it and I know I'm innocent and atom framed me Zurros Shadeboarder (talk) 22:04, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Zurros shadeboarder Why am I banned from chat? I never swear (cuss). And also I didn't threat someone. LexiTanoCute (talk) 00:01, February 12, 2015 (UTC)LexiTano Cute Where is the evidence then? LexiTanoCute (talk) 00:39, February 12, 2015 (UTC)LexiTano Cute I did not do that. I never sweared (cussed) in my whole entire life. And also, that was photoshopped. I seen some person (Idk who does it) photoshop screenshots of me. LexiTanoCute (talk) 00:47, February 12, 2015 (UTC)LexiTano Cute Zurros again! Well it seems Zurros is the traitor I have been looking for all along so here is a pic that I no longer will protect him from Re: The Bad Batch I've already watched the episodes on StarWars.com. Thanks anyway. Bane7670 (talk) 01:20, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Lexi harassing C'mon, we both know I'm not. -Price- talk 22:19, May 10, 2015 (UTC) How could I be banned just after calling Price *gay? How? All I did was calling him *gay right AFTER Price asked Shadow if he liked him. And in my thought's, I thought he was *gay. And no, I do not have the stupid proof. Price did not show you EVERYTHING in that screenshot. Besides, Price, Dylan, Atom, and all those People Parliament people are rude and mean in fact. The reason they tell you all the stuff I did is because they want me to be banned from CWAC and also, they hate me like, by A LOT. So, please understand all of this. Thank you. LexiTanoCute (talk) 22:44, May 10, 2015 (UTC)LexiTano Cute Epic Ares Epic Ares did not use family/friendly talk in chat today. LexiTanoCute (talk) 20:34, June 17, 2015 (UTC)LexiTanoCute Price Spam LexiTanoCute (talk) 20:14, July 3, 2015 (UTC)LexiTanoCute Memories Of CWA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NpMzZHG3m4 I remember when you made that video..Lol I found it and I cant stop thinking on how fun it was..I still wish CWA was around because it brought many people together. Ive met people from that game and I still talk to them on Facebook and they are awesome! KuramaNightShadow (talk) 17:04, July 8, 2015 (UTC)Kurama NightShadow Hey, Kahar. I don't know if you care or not but just in case you are wondering, I DID NOT get the idea of the name for my small Rebel group "Survivors" from your group. I noticed that you had a group called The Survivors, and I just didn't want you to say that I copied you in any way. AronHolorocket (talk) 10:26, July 10, 2015 (UTC)